The Slayers Next School Kaboom Blues
by Dallie-chan
Summary: What would it be like if Lina Inverse and friends went to school? Well, that's what Slayers Next: School Kaboom Blues is about!Read what wierd things happen to Lina Inverse and all her friends!


The Slayers Next:  
School Kaboom Blues  
  
  
  
Here are the main characters:  
Lina Inverse: Bad tempered, usually late, average student  
Gourry Gabrieve: very naïve, follows Lina and is her next door neighbor, average student  
Zelgadiss Greywords: pretty quiet, hates Xellos, Lina's other neighbor, very good student  
Xellos: school flirt, loved by all teachers, genius student  
Amelia Sailuun: top class, a bit spoiled, good student  
Rezo-sensei: Science teacher, some claim that he's a nut house escapee  
Principal Phillionel: Always happy, Amelia's father  
Sylphiel: very kind, a little naïve, good student  
Zangulus-senpai: "bounty hunter," good student  
  
"Oh, why does Monday have to come?" Lina complained to herself as she ran to school, once again running late. She saw Amelia's bus pass by, Amelia waving to her. Lucky brat, Lina thought to herself. Amelia was the class president and her dad was the principal of the middle school. And she was rich. All those things (especially the money part) stabbed Lina dead. Amelia was in middle school and Lina was in high. Lina met Amelia when she was baby sitting her. "Hey, Lina!" Gourry called. He was riding his bike. He's Lina's next door neighbor, and in her opinion, the worst neighbor she's ever had. "Why don't you hop on the back of the bike and I'll give you a ride." Gourry asked. Lina thought about it. "No thanks, I'm fine." Lina said coldly. Gourry shrugged and rode ahead. Soon, Lina got to school. She ran to her class and let herself collapse on her desk, panting. "You should leave home earlier. That way you won't have to run to school everyday." Zelgadiss said, taking his seat next to her.  
At lunchtime, Lina took her lunch bags and sat under a tree. She had meatballs, rice and a lot of other things. She saw Zelgadiss walking around, doing nothing. "Zel!" she called to him. She signaled for him to go over. He sat next to her. She handed him a fork with some meatballs. "Forgot your lunch? She asked. Zelgadiss sighed. "Yeah." "Well, I got you covered for today! I brang extra." Lina said, handing him a blue lunch bad. Zelgadiss thanked her and ate. Soon, Gourry came by to bother Lina again. "How do you eat so much but still remain a twig?" he asked. "I don't know, and it's none of your buisness anyway." Lina coldly replied back. "Can I have a meat-" "No." "Please?" "I said no." "Aww. You're so greedy." "well good for me." Gourry sighed and walked away.   
Lina sighed. "Lunch is almost over. She said. "Yeah, well, I better get going, then." Zelgadiss said, getting up. He suddenly froze. "What's the matter Zel?" Lina asked. "A noise," Zelgadiss said, "It's...it's Xellos." Lina stood up and put her hand over her eyes. "I see him. Him and his whole girl squad." Xellos walked up to Lina. Behind him was his fan club, a group of 20 to 30 girls who follow him almost everywhere. They all claim to love Xellos, although Xellos only knows a few of their names. "Hello, Lina." Xellos said with his usual smile. "What do you want Xellos?" Lina asked with an attitude. "Oh, nothing, just wanted to say 'hi'." Xellos said, walking away. He shot a mean, happy look at Zelgadiss. Zelgadiss felt like killing him. Lina sat down. "Don't waste you strength. He enjoys being hated by you." Lina told Zelgadiss. "Thanks for the food." Zelgadiss said, heading for the school.  
While walking home, Lina was tired, so she stopped at a market to get a bottle of water. When she got out, she ran into Zelgadiss. "Hey, Zel, want to walk home with me?" Lina asked then took a giant gulp of water. "Sure," Zelgoadiss answered. Soon Gourry joined them, too. Then Sylphiel. When Lina reached there house, everyone said their "good-bye's" and went on to their own houses. (Sylphiel lived a few more blocks down.) The minute Lina opened the door to her house, she spun around and saw a blinding light. Then, a bunch of schoolgirls went flying. "Rei Wing" Lina said as she flew toward the explosion. She saw Xellos fighting with a little elementary student. She also saw that Zangulus was there, too. It seemed like the little kid was winning. But Xellos still had his stupid smile on his face. Lina picked the kid off of Xellos's back by the callar. "Please explain, you two." Lina said with a tone that sounded like a teacher's. The kid looked pretty angry. "That moron disobeyed my orders! He was suppose to kill Lina Inverse months ago!" the kid complained in a loud voice. "What's your name, kid?" Lina asked. "Phabrizzo. Hellmaster Phabrizzo," the kid said with an evil grin of pride. Lina looked at Phabrizzo, then at Xellos. She shrugged, dropped Phabrizzo and walked away. Zangulus stared at Lina. "Uh, Lina, I don't think you should..." he started. "I didn't think Hellmaster was in kindergarten." Lina said with a smirk. Phabrizzo was enraged. "You're Lina Inverse, correct?" Phabrizzo asked, trying to keep calm. Lina continued to walk away. "That's my name, don't forget it." She called behind her. Phabrizzo took out a golden marble and held it out in his hand. "Lina, come back!" Zangulus yelled. "Sorry Zangulus," Lina said over her shoulder. "I don't battle with little kids." Lina yelled "Rei Wing" and flew away. Xellos and Zangulus managed to get the golden marble away from Phabrizzo.   
The next day, Lina walked to school with Gourry and Zalgadiss. "So, Lina, what happened yesterday?" Gourry asked. "Oh, I just found some kid attempting to beat up Xellos. Then he said that he wanted to kill me." Lina said calmly and happily. Surely she would get to school on time. "LINA INVERSE!!!" Phabrizzo yelled charging at Lina. "Uh-oh." Lina mumbled. She grabbed Gourry and Zelgadiss and ran as fast as she could, which was pretty fast. "Zelgadiss, let's fly." Lina said as they both yelled "Rei Wing" and flew. Gourry held onto Lina's waist, screaming. Phabrizzo passed under them but then turned around and flew after them. Lina flew around in circles and did loop-de-loops. Gourry continued screaming, until she yelled at him, then he just whined quietly. Lina flew all the way to school, taking a different route then usual to stay out of Phabrizzo's way. She landed by the entrance. Gourry ran to his class. Lina walked to class, happy that she was going to be there on time. Just as Lina touched the doorknob, Xellos came up to her. "Oh, Lina," he said in his always cheerful mood, "I think that Phabrizzo got in trouble with some other Dark Lord, so you won't have to bother with him." Right after Xellos said "him" the tardy bell rang. Lina's head dropped and her eyes were evilly shaded by her bangs. "Oh dear, looks like you're late. Well, lucky for me, I've got a pass," Xellos said, walking off to class. "Darkness beyond twilight," Lina began the incantation softly. "Crimson beyond blood that flows," Lina whispered. Xellos turned around. "What did you say?" he asked. "Buried in the flow of time," Lina continued whispering. "In thy great name I pledge myself to darkness." Xellos began to walk a little closer. "Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess," Lina whispered a little louder so that Xellos could hear, and he did. And he ran as fast as he could. "DRAGON SLAVE!!!" Lina shouted as a gigantic blast destroyed everything around it, including the school and some of the town. Xellos lay on the ground, crispy. Lina stood, panting. Professor Rezzo went up to Lina and said, "Excuse me, miss, you're late again." Lina face faulted and cried.   
The End  



End file.
